Blood Red Gemstone
by YuKiKuRo
Summary: Sakura found something that she shouldn't have found! Now, an evil spirit had dwelled inside her, and the only thing to get her back is a kiss from the key. The key? Uchiha Sasuke of course! [SasuSaku]
1. Mysterious Gemstone!

**Summary: **Sakura found something that she SHOULDN'T have found! Sakura turned upside down, and the only thing to bring her back is... get the things inside her out by a kiss. nyahahahahahaha... this would be VERY good.

**Disclaimer: I**f you keep on reminding me... Could you tell me your address so I could visit you sometime? I wanted to see if I could kill you... Not that I'm giving any advance warning.

Warning: Some swearing…in later chapters...

* * *

What a wonderful and peaceful day here in Konoha. Ahh, the morning breeze, such a relaxing aroma. But, even if the scent has a soothing fragrance, Team 7 isn't calm at all! 

Three figures are just waiting for their sensei impatiently. They are, at the moment, at their usual meeting place, the _bridge_.

"WHERE IS HE!" shouted a furious blonde.

"Idiot!" Sakura screamed, as she smacked him on the head.

"Ow!" Naruto whined. Sakura let out a grunt and scowled deeply towards Naruto. Some **hours **later, Kakashi appeared in a poof. "Sorry, I'm late!"

"What's your excuse now?" Naruto sneered with a stupid look. "Nothing, I'm just reading something." For the first time in Kakashi's life… GASP!

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE TELLING THE TRUTH!" Sakura shrieked. "KAKASHI-SENSEI MUST'VE GONE WANKA WANKA!"

"Uhh, wanka wanka?" Naruto repeated.

Sakura completely ignored him, and started to sprinkle Kakashi holy water. "Oh wrenched spirit, get away from our sensei!" She chanted, everybody sweat dropped.

_She's really annoying. _Sasuke thought, but still he can't help it but admit… She looks pretty cute once she acts childish. Sakura laughed nervously as Kakashi and Naruto stared at her oddly. "Sorry, got a little carried." She excused with a tongue sticking out.

"Anyway, you have a mission." Kakashi announced, too straightforward eh?

"You were to check on the haunted mansion for mysteries! Just investigate." Kakashi said seriously, Naruto staring at him like he's his grandpa telling scary stories.

Abruptly, Kakashi beamed. "Now, who wants to be the leaadeeerr!" He asked cheerfully.

"Why? Can't you be the leader?" Sakura interrogated, while skipping rocks at the river. **_Ooh yeah! Ten skips, I'm good! _**InnerSakura thought, as Sakura smirked. Sakura was about to throw another pebble when…

"I'm not going with you." As Sakura had thrown the pebble, she was a bit surprised and was about to fall, good thing she caught herself first. "Why aren't you coming, sensei?" Sakura asked, she's starting to have the feeling that this is **not **good.

"I've got…" Kakashi paused, looking like he's thinking for an excuse. "… plans." He added, and left without a trail.

Sakura sighed. "Who wants to be the leader?" She asked.

"I nominate you to be it!" Naruto pointed to each of them. Sakura sweat dropped.

"I'll take it!" The two turned with wide eyes. "ARE YOU POSITIVELY SANE!" Naruto blurted out.

Sasuke scowled. "Of course I am, Dobe. Why do you think I proposed myself?"

"All right, let's meet here, at midnight." Sasuke quickly announced, he doesn't want to hang around with a noisy comrade anymore, so he gotta act quick. "W-Wait, why midnight?" Naruto whimpered.

Sasuke let out a disturbed sigh. "One, most mysteries appear during midnight. Two, I'm the leader here!" He paused, and then grinned suddenly. "**And **three, it's the best time to scare your wits!"

Naruto, being with the 'I-don't-like-to-be-second-best-with-Sasuke' attitude, began to boost courage in a blink of an eye. "I bet you won't even scare me!" Sasuke smirked, he just told the last part so Naruto wouldn't chicken out.

Naruto left with a determined look, Sasuke with a smirk, and Sakura with a smile.

A wolf howled as the full moon shone down to earth. "Okay, we're all here." Sasuke muttered, when he started to hear something.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto walked towards the haunted house. It was raining really hard, and thunder had started to appear, making the whole scene dramatic! The knee-high grass scraped at their clothing as they walked.

Finally, they reached the doorstep. Sasuke opened the door, as the door creaked open. When the three stepped inside, the door behind them closed with a loud _bang_! Making everything shake.

**DUN DUN DUN DUNNN!**

Sasuke and Sakura looked around. "What was that sound? It's as if I'm in a movie or something." Sakura muttered, and then the two turned to Naruto.

"Sorry, but I'm really a sucker for horror movies" Naruto laughed nervously, as he hid his recorder. Yes, that sound… DUN DUN DUN DUNNN! Was from the recorder of Naruto.

The trio, each lit up a lamp, as they walked through out the cold house. So far, they haven't seen any mysteries. As they were walking…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Naruto squealed, like a school girl who found a cockroach in her dresser. Sakura and Sasuke turned at him sharply.

He looked traumatized, as he lay at the floor. "Naruto? Naruto?" Sakura asked, as she shook him.

"S-S-Sakura-chan…" He groaned, and then his eyes widened in horror. He stood up quickly, and pointed behind Sasuke.

"RAT!" He shrieked, and squealed like a fan girl again. He run in circles, who would've thought his afraid of rats.

Sakura smacked him on the head, like the way she always does. "Idiot! You got us worried sick!"

Sasuke grinned. "Dobe's afraid of rats!"

"I am **not**!" Naruto defended, but when another rat came.

"RAT!" He practically jumped (climbed?) at Sakura. She sweat dropped. "All right, we split. Got it?" Sasuke asked, she nodded, and Naruto… let's say he suddenly got a several rosaries hanging around his neck.

Sakura's in a room. It was a very old room, there's a lone bed, with blood stains covered it. There were pieces of wood scattered everywhere. She decided to dig in a pile. She found various things, a child's dress, a ragged doll, a diary?

Sakura opened the diary. "By the possession of…" Sakura paused, as she narrowed her eyes, she can't read the writings well. "… Ala Gam Boo."

"Cold summer," She muttered the meaning of the name, as she flipped the pages. She read the contents. "Dear Diary, today I found a…" Sakura can't read the next word, but it's long and stained with blood. She skipped the part, "… and then my mother…" It was useless! She can't read it, so she brought it aside. She dug more, and found a knife, a rag, a pen, a book?

She opened the book, it was empty! There was nothing written to it! She grumbled, and brought it next to the diary. Finally, she found a box!

Meanwhile…

Sasuke was in another room, when he got a book from the shelves, he was shocked when the shelves began to turn! It's a secret passage, he went inside with the lamp, it was nothing, it only looks like a broom closet.

He found something scribbled at the wall. Weird indication, but he managed to read.

_He who founds the cursed gem, should not take it and claim for himself. The curse gem is an ancient treasure, the spirit of Ala Gam Boo lies in its sacred place. If, the rest of Ala Gam Boo is disturb, he, who founds it will suffer the consequences and to him, will lie Ala Gam Boo's disturbed spirit, and spread wrath._

"Ala Gam Boo?" He repeated, with a raised brow.

Sakura got the box, and found initials scribbled on the piece of wood above. "A.G.B" She read, she shrugged it off. She opened the box, to see a **very **beautiful ruby. She gasped, as she caught in on her hands, it was glowing, when it rose in the air. Sakura's eyes widened, then went blank.

Sasuke was about to look for Sakura and Naruto, when he heard a…

_Thud!_

He searched for the sound, flashing his flash light in every room he passed by. When he finally reached one room, he widened his eyes in shock as he found…

"SAKURA!" He yelled, as he rushed towards her. She's lying at the floor, with two books in hand, when Sasuke touched her. She's burning **hot**! Her sweat escaping her forehead, her face wincing in pain as if she's in misery.

Sasuke carried her in piggy back style and dashed for Naruto. "Come on, Naruto! We got to get home, **_NOW_**!

"Hmm…" Tsunade checked Sakura. She winced in every touch. "It seems she has a very high fever."

All of a sudden, Sakura arched her back, as if she's cringing in pain. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelped.

"Sakura!" Tsunade called, Sakura broke into sweats, a few moments she calmed down…. They all stared at her.

They were startled when Sakura's eyes opened abruptly, what surprised them more is, her eyes are all black, and no white! As she sat up, her eyes glowed red and then black again.

"**This girl has disturbed my sleep, and now she should suffer the consequences. I, Ala Gam Boo, shall vanquish you all from the face of the earth!**" Their eyes amplified, Sakura's voice had turned to a scarce and hoarse. More importantly, it isn't sweet and caring anymore, it was deep and horrifying!

Suddenly, Sakura pointed a finger to Sasuke. "**You! Shall be the first one… because you're the key to…**" Suddenly Sakura looked like she was being stopped!

"G-G-Go a-a-away!" Sakura muttered, her eyes back to emerald green, her voice back to normal, but still it looks like she's in sorrow! Naruto was about to come near her when…

"Don't come… near me!" She chocked out.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING! HOW COULD YOU STOP ME!**" The hoarse voice pierced everybody's ears.

"GO... AWAY!" Now they know. Sakura's fighting the evil spirit, yes! The Evil Spirit, is inside her1

The ugly voice laughed. "**You can't get rid of me, foolish girl. Only the key can subjugate me, and I won't let that happen!**"

Sakura got her hands up her neck "Then… I'll kill myself!"

"**Hah! If you do… I'll take full control, and I shall… KILL EVERYBODY! Including… the _key_.**" Sakura's eyes went wide. "NO!"

The ugly voice rang through their ears.

"R-R-RUN!" Sakura ordered, and they obliged. "**What are you doing! NOOOO!" **The voice screamed.

Sakura winced, but before the spirit could control her completely. "I love you…" She muttered.

She inhaled a deep breath. "SASUKE!"

Sakura's voice reached everybody's ears, including Sasuke's. _Sakura. _Was the only thing he can think of.

**To Be Continued…** **

* * *

A/n: It's not good isn't it? I KNEW IT!… But still, I would appreciate if you review!**


	2. The History

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, whatsoever.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Naruto run swiftly for the meeting place, he's already late, and surely Sakura would have a fit!

He speedily sprinted, and finally he reached his destination. His sweat already forming his forehead, his breathing is faster than normal, his heart pounding. "SAKURA-CHA-…" Alas! Before Naruto could even finish, he already figured out what's going on. His frown invaded his face. "Oh…" He could only react.

Only the person in there is Sasuke himself. "…" He greeted.

Naruto sighed. Everything's so different without Sakura. Usually she would scream, "idiot! Not so loud!" And she would smack him on the head. Yes, Naruto had gotten used to this, and it's hard when…

This time, it was very silent. _It's too quiet. _Sasuke thought, and deciding, even if it would be very out of character, he considered starting a conversation. "So…" He continued, "I heard Hinata got a boyfriend."

"WHAT! WHO!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm just kidding." Sasuke laughed… but his laugh was… forced. Naruto chuckled nervously, but he's definitely not in the mood for jokes now. Kakashi appeared all of the sudden. Another change had occurred. Instead of the habitual screams, all there was is silence. If Sakura was there…

"YOU'RE LATE!"

But noooo… all they heard was. "Sorry I'm late… I got lost in the road of life."

Silence again.

Kakashi decided to break this awkward tranquility. He cleared his throat… "Err, we got a mission."

Naruto sighed. "What is it, Kakashi-sensei?" He asked, his words full of sorrow. Kakashi coughed once, "well… we got to ascertain in who Ala Gam Boo is." Naruto brightened up by the news. This is the only way he can manage to help Sakura. Sasuke stood straight from the tree he's leaning on.

"Come on, the Hokage suggested a place."

The three dashed off.

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"Yes, yes, I know a lot about the cursed jewel." An old woman that's just inches by Kakashi's knees, said. This old woman is… Chiyome, as what she addressed herself. She's rather short, but her eyes are big!

_Whoa! Is this a big bug or what? _Naruto thought with wide eyes.

"Young lad, I am completely human, and not a big bug." Chiyome stated, like she just read Naruto's mind. Naruto gasped in horror… "WITCH!" He squealed.

Kakashi pulled Naruto to a seat.

Chiyome's sitting on one of a big chair, and a crystal ball in front of her. "The cursed jewel, it holds the resting spirit of Ala Gam Boo." She explained.

Chiyome sighed. "Long ago…"

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

Mysteries of The Past… 

A dark girl with her hair hidden beneath a weird hood strolled around their mansion. Her name is… Ala Gam Boo. Her name is originated from her grand mother's grand mother's grand mother's grand-grand mother's grand mother's name. That's why it seems old-fashioned.

_She hummed a small melody that her mother used to sing for her when she's about to sleep. Her traditional dress and doll made of rags makes her look extra childish. She was just walking, when she caught a glimpse of something glimmering at the bushes._

She stared at its beguiling beauty; soon it rose in the air. It shone brightly! As she reached for it, the gem started to bore inside her. She screamed, and struggled, but to no avail, the cursed gem had completely controlled her whole system.

_Screams of terror were heard throughout the whole mansion. But, her mother had managed to scribble a warning at a secret room, it's like a small closet but only the indications are found there. _

(**Sasuke: **I found that!

**Chiyome: **Good.)

This stone was said that, a traitor from their family had made it. He swore that someday, somebody would see it, and thy posses the curse. But, this curse can be broken! It would do so if… a kiss from the key was achieved.

_The key is a person who the cursed loves, and loves him or her back. But, Alas! The key for Ala Gam Boo is already dead, and that's her long-lost friend. Ala Gam Boo killed her whole family, every single of them. Ala Gam Boo started to feel mighty and proud, but little did she know…_

_**If** the gemstone stayed in her for yet another week, the crystal will swallow your whole spirit and soul! Ala Gam Boo's spirit rested in that gemstone, waiting for a person to possess the curse again._

Oooh… That explains a lot, doesn't it?

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

"But why's Ala Gam Boo waiting for a person to acquire the curse again?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm afraid that…" Chiyome paused. "… If a week passed, and your friend still possessed the curse, the stone would consume her soul, and I'm afraid that… Ala Gam Boo shall live again! Taking your friend's body, as its container."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm truly sorry..."

"We got to find her immediately!" Sasuke blurted out.

"There's only one thing…" Chiyome started. "Who's the key? Do you know?"

"Sasuke is." Kakashi answered quickly, pointing to Sasuke. "Hey, why me!" Sasuke retorted, but really he wants to hurry up and find her instantly. "Well, she said to us, didn't she?"

"Ah… young man, your life is in grave danger." Chiyome said. "Surely, Ala Gam Boo would… would make sure you're dead so she can remain in this world and have her revenge. Revenge for being able to rest for thousands of years."

"I don't care," Sasuke mumbled. "All I want is to find her." He growled.

"Question! How'd you know these?" Naruto asked. Chiyome sighed.

"This story has been passed by our ancestors, generations by generations."

Naruto grinned. "All right-y!"

"But, how could Sasuke kiss her?" Kakashi asked, while Chiyome nodded. "Perhaps... if your friend is struggling, she can manage to hold back for a few moments." Sasuke had a look of determination across his face. _Sakura… Just wait for me… I'll make sure we'll surpass this._

**- 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10-10 -**

**Sneak Peek!**

Sasuke shut his eyes tight, waiting for his final outcome, as a very large sword was about to stab him to death! But… he was shocked, that he can't feel anything at all! He opened his eyes slowly. There was the one he loved… standing before him… a sword in hand… but…

"S-S-Sasuke-kun… r-run!" She mumbled.

Sasuke stared at her, he was too confused to react. "S-Sakura." HE could only answer.

Tears streamed down on Sakura's face. "SASUKE! RUN!" She ordered with a loud tone. Sasuke run away, this is not the right time. He can't do it yet… _Damn it! I haven't made it! _Sasuke cursed

"**You damn girl! You let him go!**"

Sakura smiled. "Sasuke-kun… I-I'll… b-be waiting."

"**Girl, I'm gonna make sure the key dies before you are captured inside that bloody stone, that way… You would witness the death of your love-one."**

"No! I won't let you!"

"Sakura… It's me…" A girl appeared before Sakura's eyes. It looks just like her, but she's only a figure of black and white. "I'm your inner self… I'm sorry, Sakura… I haven't… stopped her."

"It's all right… I'm sure…" Sakura paused, and her eyes showed a sign of determination. "Sasuke-kun will save me because I…"

"I LOVE HIM!" Sakura screamed, letting everybody hear it. "**Aaagh! Those revolting words… Don't you ever say that again!**"

Sakura gasped. Those three words… had hurt the wretched creature?


End file.
